SPECIAL REPORT 5000 I used up the other numbers
by Professor Specter
Summary: So... yeah... since you're probably never gonna see half of these people except in commentary, I said, lemme post this happeningoccurance thing of me and my koibito's OC's. Plus some other anime people. Enjoy.


**COMPLETE AND UTTERLY RANDOM**

SPECIAL REPORT 5000 (cause I ran out of other numbers)

Yo. **koff **Disclaimer: I own my OC's, and my Koibito does not own her associate her nickname with anime characters of the same name, and she owns her OC's.

**PLEASE TRY AND READ AS MUCH OF THE FOLLOWING AS YOU CAN SO YOU CAN BETTER UNDERSTAND THIS.**

Specter: This is part of our soap opera on my xanga site, same name, to some degree, so lemme give you a little background. Methiase--My koibito Momiji's new Dark Side--came to visit my Mind Sanctum--you know, where 'Happy Birthday, Specter' and 'Pen Name Celebration' occured-- where all my OC's and the occasionaly Sesshoumaru, Juuroumaru, Kuronue, Youko, and Akabane hang out. He's only been here once, but it seems that once was enough. The following is rated M for mature, because when the lights go out and a blind elfhuman is left with Sesshoumaru, Shinmaru, Nasei, and Soumeisa, there's bound to be some M-rated stuff.

Now, allow me to introduce my OC's.

**Shinmaru and Nasei:** The immortal older brother (shinmaru)-younger brother (nasei) duo, that fight just like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, except Shinmaru always wins. Nasei fights with demon scythes like Kuronue's but they also double as demon-metal plated fans, black hair-almost reaches knees, cat eyes orange in color that he shares with Shinmaru. Has a cool black motocycle (think Cloud and Kadaj in FFVII) and smokes like nobody's business.Shinmaru is an immortal doctor/unofficial psychiatrist and has lightning fast healing properties, which is the reason Nasei can't win usually.Can speak only Japanese when metaphysical. Demonic foot long unbreakable claws are his usual weapon combined with his Ancient Chinese quick enacting torturetechniques, also has the ability to steal lives (without killing you). In truth, Nasei is merely the more polite form of Shinmaru and bilingual (speaks English, big help). Both appear in a written fanfiction from the book 'Full Moon Rising' by author I can't remember.

**Soumeisa no Mayou, a.k.a. Kurai-Bara Bushi, or Soumeisa for short:** The Chinese samurai--waistlength midnight blue-black hair, dark cobalt eyes, and nice humanly long nails--with an impressive resume seen all across the ancient world. His black sword, Kurai-Bara (dark rose), is his major weapon, giving him the name Master of the Dark Rose in his homeland, but Wisdom that Wanders is his foreign title. Real name unknown. Likes to frustrate people, and is known to become sharper than any warrior known when drunk. Speaks his native tongue and English.Appears in an actual story written with my Koibito called 'Hikari to Yami no Hazamani' or 'Between Light and Darkness.'

**Riko, a.k.a. Damned Hunter (by his prey):** Real name is Rikudashi. Tall like Youko and Kuronue, albino hair and skin, orange eyes, an eclectic wardrobe and a vampire hunter to boot. His senses are slowly timing out, with half his hearing and speech already stolen (instead of smell, since a cats isn't that sensitive). Gave his humanity when he became a vampire hunter, and strives to bring back the peace of his land, where all species lived in peace. His sword is called Rihatsu, with a unknown core that can instantly kill undead flesh. 'Damned Hunter' comes from all those unfortunate enough to become his target and not comprimise with him. Only one who speaks straight up English, except for little phrases of Japanese and his attacks. Appears in actaul story written with my Koibito called 'By Blood Undone.' (yes I stole it from my Beyblade fic. It's mine, I can steal it.)

**Kaata Yuzura: **My Yami, not to be confused with my demon form, **Katori** (who does not appear in this and hasn't appeared at all elsewhere). She was first designed to be Youko Kurama's older sister, but went out of commision, then came back to become Kuronue's brother who died same as Youko and turned into Kai Takahashi (who's an Akabane incarnate) in my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, 'Streetwise' (yet to be posted). In truth she (yes I said she) is Kuronue's sister and my Yami; looks just like him except with Eclipse (of Demon Diary) hair, black Sesshoumaru style pants, and Rei Kon shoes. She's a weapon maker mostly, but she can meld anything out of most anything that can melt and reharden. Tall like her sibling, fierce and dark like everyone else, and smokes like Nasei. Speaks only demon tongue and Japanese when metaphysical.

**Yukin, a.k.a Raenef (but to distinguish, we call him Yukin):** This is my Koibito's alter-ego (not to be confused with a yami, because apparently, he created himself), who was the merprince of his land in my Koibito's mind, until he foolishly challenged Yuzura on Makai to get her out of the way of winning my Koibito's affection (you remember we call her Momiji right? cause I'm gonna use that now). Now he is under my rule, and is put through (almost) daily lemon torture provided by Kuronue and Youko (mostly. sometimes others get to him). He is at my beck and call, but is occasionally allowed--at Momiji's consent--back into her mental sanctum. He appears as he wills, mostly with blond hair, fair skin, normal nicely toned body, sea green-blue eyes. He's only allowed to speak in a language we can understand, unless it's when he's moaning/crying (you can guess why if you've been paying attention, or you'll find out anyway).

**Methiase, a.k.a. Blind One (if you're Shinmaru, add an honorific if you're Nasei):** Momiji's half elf, half human yami (now replaced by the vampire prince Matteo, but at the time he was her yami) with a virgin ass (that about a week after this occured, was stolen by Riko and Shinmaru) and a bit of a crush on Yuzura. He's blind (the 'see no evil' of his siblings), earning him the habit to whistle to learn his surroundings, as well as rely purely on touch to understand the look of another. The warrior of the three. Interesting hair--longer bangs up front--rather quiet and somewhat anti-social, but willing to learn things from those he believe he can trust or pose no threat (which is essentially what happened here). He walked into Specter Bastion with innocence, and he walked out with manly pride (and his innocence)! Speaks English and Elfin.

**Senarh, a.k.a. Imouto (by all my peoples): **The sister of Methiase, also half human, half elf, and the 'youger' of the triplets. Also said to be the most powerful. Has a strong liking to Riko (who Methiase happens to--somewhat--distrust the most), and is mute (the 'speak no evil' of the three). She speaks through the mental waves of mind sanctums. Apparently it is just learned she has a drinking problem... She is the magic user of the three. Have not yet gathered complete knowledge of apperance, but she's a normal framed girl--has the _body_ of a average sixteen year old I think. Respects the others of Specter Bastion, where she is the 'little sister' or 'imouto' of my OC's. Seems to perk considerably when Riko is mentioned (with Methiase, or Matteo, or Leeam) and she's stuck at Momiji's house (I mean c'mon she created you to stay with her as her creation, right?).

Creator-sama: That's me.

Specter-kun-sensei: That's also me (a little more obvious).

Master: That would be Momiji (if it doesn't have anyone else behind it).

Momiji: (with or without honorifics) My koibito.

Howl: (see above said Haoru as you'll see) Shinmaru and Nasei's name for my koibito.

Raethe: Soumeisa's name for my Koibito (although he doesn't use it here...)

Specter: I'll introduce the other OC's of Momiji (Leeam, brother of Methiase, and vampire prince Matteo) maybe at the end.Others in this are Demon Lord of Time Raenef the IV, Lord Sesshoumaru, the one and only Juuroumaru, the late Inutaisho, Go master Fujiwara-no-Sai, (his mate) Enterra's Mushrambo, also Enterra'shyper-formed Sago (because he's hotter like that), hi-koorime darkness dragon master Hiei, and I think Black Death Akabane, White Angel counterpart Kyouji and kickass Alucard.

So without further ado, SPECIAL REPORT 5000!

* * *

(one second...)

(there we go)

Specter: Riko, go get the door for Methiase. Youko, Kuronue, take center stage, we'll dim the lights and make it sexy. Here, he'll have the second sight, and although it's only half a replacement of true sight, we want to give our honored guest a show!

Everyone else cept for Shinmaru and Senarh: **grins evilly**

Riko: Methiase, welcome. Take my hand.

Methiase: **staring at Youko, Kuronue, and Raenef**

Riko: Hello? **waves hand before Methiase's eyes** Hm. **disgruntled** Sensei? You do something about him. **walks back and sits beside Senarh**

Shinmaru: Blind One, take my arm, you block the door. Come, you will sit with me and Sesshoumaru and Juuroumaru-kun.

Yuzura: Momiji wants me to come by.

Specter: Of you go.

Yuzura: Kaasan! **leaves through phone** (fast but painful way to travel)

Riko: (to Methiase) Close your mouth.

Specter: Oh leave him alone, he's been abstaining from lemon, even of the normal sort.

Everyone else but Senarh, Nasei, and Juuroumaru (Nasei is kinda dead, he got beat up by Shinamru, so he wont be saying much for a while): **horrified gasp**

Specter: It is sad. Course, with us around we can at least introduce him right?

Yukin: **pained moan**

Shinmaru: Even through second sight you're getting this, right?

Methiase: **nods**

Shinmaru: It may be hard to tellfrom their physique's, but they're all men as well... You can learn from either gender the acts of divine pleasure.

Sesshoumaru: You say it like it's a forbidden art.

Soumeisa: I was gonna say some kinds sales pitch.

Shinmaru: All of us would be willing to teach you, should you want to learn.

Specter: Only my OC's, unless everyone else doesn't mind (this would mean characters like Sesshoumaru and Juuroumaru). But I don't reccomend those two. **points at Nasei and Soumeisa**

Riko, Shinmaru, and Sesshoumaru: Hn. **hiding laughter**

Juuroumaru: **sits** (in that cute way he does) **in front of Methiase, holds out plate of sushi, gyouza, and odango**

Specter: Juuroumaru, it's okay to sit beside him... Beside him there, yeah, he's kinda distracted anyway. Methiase, Juuroumaru-kun's offering you something to eat.

Methiase: Oh. **turns to Juuroumaru** (Shinmaru's on his right)**, reaches for him** (to understand what he looks like) Hello Juuroumaru. (is that OOC for him? No, I didn't think so.)

Juuroumaru: **whimpers, but lets Methiase touch him**

Specter: Kay, that's enough for Yukin. Sesshoumaru, Riko, you guys wanna take a break and let off your non-existent steam?

Riko: I pass, regretfully.

Sesshoumaru: Cannot leave Juuroumaru with your crowd.

Soumeisa: **laughs at Specter**

Specter: Say what? **evil dagger eyes**

Soumeisa: **koff**

Shinmaru: If you keep that up he's gonna bite you.

Methiase: **started running hands over Juuroumaru's hair, neck, shoulders, and collarbone**

Sesshoumaru: I get second dibs.

Juuroumaru: **quickly leans forward and licks Methiase ear, then nibbles it**

Methiase: Geh... (surprised 'geh') **pushes Juuroumaru away**

Specter: As my guest you will not treat my other guests like that.

Shinmaru: You really can't bother with those not Creator-sama's. **takes plate of food Juuroumaru set down **And Juuroumaru-kun is as hard to understand as his two mates. Can I tempt you, Blind One? (you are now a witness of two of the only honorifics Shinmaru uses)

Nasei (he's alive!): **sits up... looks at Shinmaru w/chopsticks, raising gyouza to Methiase's lips**

Soumeisa: Ah, you're awake! (Kenshin, I turned them into idiots...)

Nasei: Teehee. Is that Methiase?

Soumeisa: **nods**

Nasei: Did they go and have a yaoi lemon session while I was out! Nii-kun! You...! You...! **Joro!** (slut)

Shinmaru: Wasurenai. (I won't forget to beat the shit outta you)

Nasei: Shit...

Methiase: Dare I ask?

Shinmaru: You and I are above the aquaintence status, but not by a whole lot. Yes?

Methiase: Yes.

Shinmaru: That's all you need to know. Here, the odango are sweetened with cinnamon-sugar...

Specter: This would be comical to watch if there wasn't hot yoai ChimeraxKitsune lemony goodness going on. (to Youko and Kuronue) You guys should get paid. Don't get any ideas, cause I'm not paying you anything.

Riko: One would think and elf warrior as yourself wold not simply accept food offered, especially from that bastard.

Shinmaru: I love you too you son of a bitch.

Riko: ...Kuso...

Senarh: **feelin kinda lost**

Specter: Ne, Riko, don't reveal your evil tongue in front of imouto.

Senarh (through mind waves, converted into speech): 'Imouto?'

Specter: What Yuzura has taken to calling you. Little sister.

Riko: Cause no one here seems to go by their own name.

Specter, Nasei, Soumeisa, and Shinmaru: Hai, Rikudashi-chan! **smiling **(Shinmaru doesn't smile, so disregard that for him)

Riko: You know what...

Specter, Nasei and Soumeisa: Oh shit...

Nasei: One of you is gonna have to kill me, can you decide now please?

Shinmaru and Riko: There's enough of you to go around.

Nasei: Soumeisaaaa-saa-a-a-an! Is that hardly fair!

Soumeisa: Sensei only gets mad at you, what can I say?

Methiase: Has anyone every died in here?

Everyone else: **cricket, cricket**

Specter: Next question.

Methiase: ...

Specter: You're actually thinking of another question?

Riko: **shrugs** Why not?

Specter: **evil dagger eyes**

Methiase: What is this? **munching sushi**

Shinmaru: Seaweed, sweet rice, leeks, miso, and beef.

Methiase: **swallows** Really...? It's not bad...

Shinmaru: My stupid little brother and Juuroumaru-kun made it actually. I doubt anyone else besides me could make anything edible. With respect for not knowing your culinary skills, Senarh.

Soumeisa, Riko, Nasei, and Specter: Hay...

Methiase: **slighlty turns to Youko and Kuronue**

Everyone else but Juuroumaru, Senarh, Kurounue and Youko: Avert your eyes.

Methiase: turns back ...Shinmaru... when Juuroumaru... touched me, I felt the pace of my heart quicken, and something else harder to describe. What was it?

Shinmaru: Given how no one has touched you like that in a long time--if ever-- the small arousal--although he was actually trying to get you off of him--brought forth waves of pent up emotion that the rest of us could easily brush off.

Specter: If Youko, Kuronue and Yukin's demonstration wasn't enough, maybe you'd like to go into a little more detail?

Riko: Senarh, would you care to join me to see the Infinite Fortress?

Senarh: **nods... both leave**

Specter: Youko, Kuronue, unless you'd like to stop and listen, you're free to go upstairs and use your usual room.

Youko: You're too kind. **leads Kuronue upstairs**

Kuronue: Hope you know how to keep food down. **winks**

Specter: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH--

Kuronue: Leaving. Goodnight.

Soumeisa: Everybody gather round and listen up!

Nasei, Soumeisa, and Juuroumaru: **sit in front of Methiase, Shinmaru and Sesshoumaru** (Sesshoumaru's moved in Juuroumaru's empty space)

Specter: **sits on Methiase other side** Well?

Methiase: ...Well... Sensei has mentioned it in other explanations, including the last one… This thing you call 'arousal'… by what do you mean it?

Shinmaru (he's in that Renaissance vampire outfit for off duty, think Gackt CD, Diabolos): Shall we try a demonstration? **raises arm so long sleeve falls down** Be calm. **strokes one side of Methiase's face, trailing down neck and collarbone, then repeats **What does this make you feel?

Methiase: Warmth… nervous, but excited a little… greedy for more… desiring more.

Shinmaru: That, Blind One, is arousal.

Everyone else: **politely clapping**

Specter: Next question!

Soumeisa, Nasei: Next question!

Methiase: Are you a psychiatrist?

Shinmaru: My unofficial title.

Methiase: Oh, I see… Master taught me that word.

Specter: Oh, gotcha.

Methiase: I hurt my Master, when I touched her like you (Shinmaru) and Specter suggested. (a/n: he's lying, I didn't suggest anything.)

Everyone else but Juuroumaru: You must use your claws to your advantage.

Soumeisa: If you are fooled to use them like nails of regular humans—short, brittle, often bitten—you will surely cause more pain than pleasure.

Everyone else but Mathiase: **clapping politely**

Specter: Next question.

Everyone else but Juuroumaru: Are you going to do that every time?

Specter: **anime forehead pulse, dagger eyes**

Methiase: Is she going to answer?

Nasei and Soumeisa: Next question.

Shinmaru: Wasurenai.

Nasei: Shii-i-i-iat…

Methiase: Where did you learn this?

Specter: Fanfiction. The OC's learned it from me upon creation. The skillful knowledge and ability to use it accordingly like teaching, is background.

Nasei and Soumeisa: **raise hands to start clapping**

Juuroumaru: **smacks Soumeisa upside the head** (cause he's sitting beside him)

Soumeisa: Sorry… **anime squiggle tears**

Nasei: **stops clapping** (knows Juuroumaru has no qualms to get up and hit him

Methiase: Lemon… if I have the right conception of it, then I ask, is it more painful for the female or the male?

Shinmaru: **raises hand to stop others explanation** Allow me. **koff **Sumimasen. Lemon is a slangish word used in fanfiction most often, and is to represent graphic sex, as if you were watching in front of your eyes. Normal lemon—that which is most common on Ningenkai—is in truth more painful for the female, depending on entrance chosen. In normal cases, the entrance chosen does not lead to much pain at all for either beings.

Specter (thinking): Beautiful! **happy anime squiggle tears**

Shinmaru: What's she thinking?

Everyone else: **looks at Specter… shrugs**

Shinmaru: …To-ni-kaku. There are two other types of lemon, both of which are few and far between _performed_ on Ningenkai. What has occurred here—and is occurring above our heads—is the yaoi lemon; male on male. In terms of pain… the one who is not on top will suffer the most, regardless of how much he was prepared beforehand. However, if warmed up correctly, it will not take long for the pain to subside at least half and be overridden by pleasure.

Sesshoumaru: He's paling…

Specter: Sensei…! You're a genius!

Nasei: Now who do we have to thank for that?

Specter: **shuth**

Nasei: I-i-itai…! (ouch)

Shinmaru: The final division of lemon is one you may soon experience through your master; yuri lemon. On normal standards, the same rules apply from normal lemon and yaoi lemon in terms of pain and pleasure; entrance chosen, and preparation of entrance. Conversely, when combined with the right accessories, pain and pleasure can be increased two or three fold with one's single partner, and between both mates at the same time. The yuri lemon, female on female, is somewhat disadvantaged, but so many more opportunities are presented, as in that sense, females are better equipped than males. **koff** Does that help? **koff **(to Specter) You've given me your cold, bitch.

Specter: I'll be right back. **goes out into hallway** Calm… **takes deep breath** GAAAAH! SHINMARU'S A GENIUS!

Sesshoumaru: **nonchalant **Like that time Hiei went psycho, but without the Black Dragon Wave…

Specter: I HEARD THAT! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK—with Sou'unga—SO YOU Can continue…

Sesshoumaru: Wait for it…

Nasei: Ehh? Nani?

Specter (from overhead): HAH! HAHAHAHHAHA-HAH! DIE YOU STUPID HI-KOORIME!

Hiei: ESTURI—

Specter: OH SHI—

Hiei: KOKURYUUU—

Youko and Kuronue: Osuwari.

Soumeisa: (to Sesshoumaru) That's your fault.

Sesshoumaru:

Specter: Did I miss something? **sits back down beside Methiase** Ooooou, dude, you ain't lookin too good. The balcony's over there, nothin but the grass below.

Methiase: (sarcastic) Thanks.

Specter: What time is it?

Nasei: About six o'clock.

Specter: I should be waking up. I had no sleep, and probably won't because it's Saturday.

Shinmaru: Will you be departing?

Specter: Course not. My mind, I'm always here. Just rather distracted. Plus I have to keep recording. Juuroumaru-kun?

Juuroumaru: **shifts attention from Mathiase to Specter**

Specter: Would you like to do me a favor please?

Juuroumaru: **nods and stands up**

Specter: Aw, thank you. **holds out hand, which Juuroumaru takes** It's upstairs—the player, so you know Sesshoumaru—shall we? You are so cute!

Specter and Juuroumaru: **leave into hallway**

Overhead: **loud crash**

**Lights go out **(boy doesn't this sound familiar...)

Sesshoumaru: This again? **amused**

Nasei: Jump him!

Methiase: What? Him who? **sits up to hand forcing him back down** Shinmaru!

Soumeisa: Don't ignore the rest of us…

Sesshoumaru: Actions speak louder than words… (a/n: die Karasu)

Methiase: What are you doing—

Shinmaru: We respect your vow to abstain. Think of this as a demonstration of the highest point below the divine… **running hands through Methiase's hair** …pleasure.

(a/n: I was thinking about putting this into actual story format, normal POV none of this one person POV crap, Momiji… but then I looked ahead and I realized that because this isn't straight up lemon, Methiase really is the only one not talking—beyond… well, yeah. Isn't Shinmaru attached to 'divine'? Oh and from here on outthe rating kicks in, but I can keep a secret if you can.)

Nasei: He's squirming too much. **leaning over Methiase's right leg and grinding on it**

Soumeisa: But at least there's a pleasing sound to go with it. **doing same thing as Nasei on Methiase's left leg**

Methiase: **moans**

Sesshoumaru: We'll have to thank the idiot who turned off the lights this time. **licking/sucking Methiase's ear, neck and collarbone**

Shinmaru (he has taken the spot Specter was in): Help me take off his top. **starts stripping Methiase's upper body… kissing/licking/sucking chest, nipples, and abdomen**

Methiase: **panting, still moaning… grabs Shinmaru and Sesshoumaru's hair**

Nasei: Ho, he's getting greedy.

Methiase: **tilting head back a little** What.. is this? **gasps as Sesshoumaru and Shinmaru simultaneously (gently) bite him**

Soumeisa and Nasei: **part Methiase's legs, rub hands over pant material closer to crotch**

Shinmaru: I'd be surprised if the four of us couldn't arouse your desires. You urges are the want of you body to inflict the pleasure we do to you, on us. It will in turn increase your pleasure, which is what you instinctually want.

Nasei: He's erect… can we take him? Methiase, will you allow Soumeisa and I to please you further? **pressing claws over Mathiase's member**

Soumeisa: It will not hurt, and it does not go against your will to refrain…

Methiase: ..Yes… **subconsciously wraps his legs around Nasei and Soumeisa** …please… **gasps, then moans as Soumeisa loosens his pant ties** (he's got those cool old style tie pants I'm thinking) **and draws up his member**

Shinmaru: After what they do, all that's left would actually be entrance into one of us—or the other way around for Sesshoumaru and I (and Soumeisa and Nasei too)—combined with the sensual touches like that of mine and Sesshoumaru.

Soumeisa: Elfin people sport _excellent _manhood.

Nasei: **takes in Methiase's member**

Methiase: **gasps, closes his eyes and arches back**

Soumeisa: Save me some. **starts sucking/licking parts Nasei can't take in**

Shinmaru: If this continues, the end result will be the same as if you participated in the actual lemon.

Methiase: **gasping to Nasei and Soumeisa's suckling rhythm** Then… please stop… stop… but slowly…

Sesshoumaru: And here I was going to kiss him fully. **nibbles Methiase's ear, then leans away, making final trace over curve of his face**

Soumeisa: He's sweet… like dark chocolate… and vanilla ice cream. **gently rubs contours of Methiase's chest and backs off**

Nasei: You'll have to keep it up until I get off…

Methiase: **moans, less panting**

Shinmaru: We're almost done, relax Blind One, it will make removal less painful… and stem your desires for us to finish.

Nasei: **slowly stops suckling rhythm and lets go** It's times like these, where being blind must be a sin.

Methiase: Mmmmn… **opens eyes**

Shinmaru: **traces finger on Methiase's collarbone** There you go…

**Lights come back on**

Specter: Yo. Do anything while we were out?

Kuronue (from overhead): YOU BITCHES BETTER THANK ME!

Specter: Ehh?

Juuroumaru: **looks up to where he knows Kuronue, Youko andYukin are**

Nasei and Soumeisa: THANK YOU!

Sesshoumaru: Come sit with me Juuroumaru… **extends hand **I missed you…

Juuroumaru: **takes Sesshoumaru's hand and sits beside him, rests head on pelt**

Specter: Mushrambo, you're lucky Juuroumaru-kun knows how to fix the player, or else I'd be making you cough up dough you didn't know you had.

Nasei, Soumeisa, Methiase: **anime blink**

Sesshoumaru: Is that what he was doing…

Juuroumaru: **sits in Sesshoumaru's lap, wraps his arms around him**

Specter: He's a genius, I swear, he looked at the player and it was like magic. Tada, fixedness!

Methiase (thinking): _I have not seen, not even with this second sight… but I have felt… become warm… and desired the touch of others. _

Nasei and Soumeisa: Manly pride! Yeah! Kuronue and Youko will be proud!

Shinmaru: Shine. (he means 'it's time to die', but those who know him will get it like that). Wasurenai.

Nasei: Oh shit…

Specter: It's time for our ringside event! The one and only immortal duo—that are my OC's _Sesshoumaru—_

Sesshoumaru: **petting Juuroumaru lightly**

Specter: **anime forehead pulse** (that Sesshoumaru is ignoring her) GIVE IT UP FOOOOOOOUR… SHINMARU!

Everyone else but Shinmaru and Nasei: **applauding**

Specter: HIS CHALLENGER… HIS OWN LITTLE BROTHER…! CAN I HEAR IT FOOOOOOOOOUR… NASEI!

Everyone else but Shinmaru and Nasei: **applauding**

Specter: ENTER THE RING! **boxing stadium ascends from basement** When did that get there? **confused** Well… USE IT!

Shinmaru and Nasei: **bow formally, then turn backs**

Specter: Roku! (six) Go! (five) Yon! (four) San! (three) NI! (two) ICHI! (one) HAJIME!(begin the smack down!)

Shinmaru and Nasei: **turn in opposite directions, then charge at each other**

Soumeisa: **sits between Specter and Methiase** Put money on Nasei please! **kitty eyes **(which he does not possess)

Methiase: **shakes head** I have reason to believe that Sensei is always the victor.

Shinmaru: Hm. **smirking** (but you'd never know it)

Soumeisa: Juuroumaru-kun? Sesshoumaru-sama?

Juuroumaru: I have… **pulls out a wallet, looks through folds** …Visa? (look says 'does that work?')

Nasei: Okay! We'll go to lunch when I win, and Sesshoumaru-sama will pay!

Shinmaru: **drop-kicks him**

Sesshoumaru: I use Visa too people. Choose Visa, the credit card of 'Inuyasha' and other VIZ anime.

Specter: It's not time for a commercial break yet.

Mathiase: Sensei is very swift… as is Nasei… almost as swift as the teleport magic Senarh uses, but in a compressed space.

Specter: That's nothing. Hiei's so fast, it _does _seem like he's teleporting.

Shinmaru and Nasei: **in a fist lock**

Shinmaru: **jerks back, pulling Nasei forward. Uses momentum to start swinging Nasei, then lets go.**

Nasei: Oh shit, not this again! **hits ceiling** (he was expecting Shinmaru to come up and smack him back down, cause he forgot about being enclosed)**, falls back to stadium**

Specter: Starting the count! One…! Two…! Three…!

Nasei: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, aooo-ao-aow! **gets up** AOW, CHIKUSO!

Shinmaru: Hm. **sneaks up behind Nasei and grabs the end of his hair**

Nasei: EEEEEEP! ITAIIIIIIII!

Shinmaru: _'Kinou-e no Merry-Go Round…' _**starts swinging Nasei by his hair** Merely what I'd do to Riko…

Nasei: I'M NOT RIKO! (he is seriously upset)

Shinmaru: Heh. **stops spinning, steps on middle of Nasei's ponytail, bringing him to the ground, _real_ fast**

Methiase: That's legal?

Soumeisa: Yes, of course.

Specter: Five…! Six…!

Sesshoumaru: And here I thought I'd be able to go and buy Juuroumaru lunch…

Shinmaru: Wasure na katta. (I did not forget)

Nasei: I get it! Leggo my hair! **anime squiggle tears**

Shinmaru: Tell Creator-sama to count faster.

Specter: TEN! SHINMARU WINS!

Soumeisa: Aww… **anime depressed spirals**

Sesshoumaru: You sound surprised.

Kuronue: Yo. What I miss?

Specter: The usual. **jabs thumb at Nasei, now with Soumeisa leaning over him**

Kuronue: Nice. Youko decided to go back home for a bit, as Kurama, so I thought I'd come by and check out the visitor.

Specter: Methiase, meet Kuronue; partner to Youko, older brother of Yuzura.

Kuronue: **flies down in front of Methiase** Finally, someone who's tall, actually trying to woo my sister. You know how many helplessly short guys wear too tall stilts and get punked?

Methiase: …What? **confused**

Kuronue: Granted, her current mate is shorter than her…

Juuroumaru: Kuronue…

Kuronue: Hay! Juuroumaru-kun! How've you been you cute thing you? **lightly hugs Juuroumaru** You are so cute. **sits on Methiase other side** (seat vacated by Soumeisa) So, sexy, how'd things go?

Methiase: …What?

Kuronue: As I said, it's thanks to me that you were able to have your little demonstration.

Methiase: …Oh…

Kuronue: No, but seriously, I hit it on accident, Youko's fault. So how'd things go?

Methiase: **leans away a bit** How old are you? (not trying to change the subject)

Kuronue: **anime dagger eyes** _Don't change the subject._

Methiase: …Pleasing. I may try to obtain that feeling from others while giving to them the same they did to me.

Kuronue: Manly pride! (he has no such thing) _But real men target other men and become the Seme. _(you see what I mean?)

Specter:** Inubash** Kuronue…! **anime forehead pulse**

Kuronue: I-itai… **trying to stop swelling**

Specter: You can't say things he doesn't know and expect him to figure it out.

Kuronue: LIKE WHAT? (very cross)

Specter: **whispers something in his ear**

Methiase: Um…

Kuronue: NANI? MOMIJI-SAN TAUGH HIM!

Specter: Nu-uh.

Kuronue: YOU TAUGHT HER SEME AND UKE, OF COURSE HE KNOWS!

Specter: He only got here… like a week ago!

Kuronue: Hey there. **sits beside Methiase and wraps one arm around his shoulders** When I say 'Seme', what do you think of?

Methiase: Could you—

Juuroumaru: **comes from behind and punches Kuronue so he flies over the fight ring, the sits** (in that cute little way he does) **where Kuronue was**

Kuronue: **gets up and points at Juuroumaru** WHAT THE HELL! **fakes crying** You really hit me Juuroumaru-kun. **a little upset**

Juuroumaru: **covers his mouth** (in that polite little way he does, with his sleeve) **and coughs** Sumimasen…

Sesshoumaru: I think he's trying to say he broke his hand trying to get something across you're thick head.

Kuronue: He didn't say that.

Sesshoumaru: Yes, I'm sure if he said it, it would've been more insulting.

Specter: Fried.

Kuronue: Before I leave—

Soumeisa and Specter: EEEHH! (surprised eh)

Kuronue: Yuzura already has three mates, technically two, and of the theoretical three, two you cannot touch in most any way shape or form. My wrath is non-existent no matter what you do; you have been "baptized" and I like you anyway. The other three each have wraths greater than Shinmaru, Riko, and Sesshoumaru combined.

Specter: In true Akabane fashion, 'Teehee.'

Kuronue: Don't say I didn't warn you. Chao…

Methiase: That Akabane man has a very pretentious air.

Specter: Akabane has a wrath like Riko. And he's not pretentious. He's always going off to fight for his amusement, and puts hearts after his words.

Soumeisa, Shinmaru, and Sesshoumaru: Evil hearts. **heart**

Juuroumaru: **grins at Methiase, exposing fangs. heart**

Methiase: sweatdrop

Riko (from outside door): You guys done yet?

Senarh (through mental waves): Brother, I shall be returning home now. Will you come soon?

Methiase: Do not wait up.

Specter: Say good bye, everyone!

Everyone but Nasei, Methiase, and Juuroumaru: Good-bye. (mixed levels of enthusiasm)

Juuroumaru: **waves**

Soumeisa: **holds up Nasei's arm to wave**

Riko: Yo. What I miss?

Specter: The usual. **points at Nasei** Oh, but you missed Juuroumaru-kun knock Kuronue, and not nicely either.

Riko: Aw man. Juuroumaru-kun, you wanna do an instant replay on Soumeisa for me?

Soumeisa: EEEEHHH! (wtf eh)

Riko: Quoth Shinmaru, "Wasurenai."

Soumeisa: Quoth Sensei, "There's enough Nasei to go around!"

Shinmaru: That's not what I said…

Riko: I leave it to Shinmaru. **Sits on Sesshoumaru's right** I sneezed for no apparent reason not too long ago. Who said what?

Specter: Shinmaru used the hair trick on Nasei and said that's what he'd use on you. Nasei protested saying he wasn't you so why use it.

Methiase: Has anyone come close to being killed in here?

Everyone else but Juuroumaru and Sesshoumaru: **raises hand**

Specter: PUT YOUR HANDS DOWN YOU BITCHES! **anime forehead pulse**

Everyone who had their hand up: **puts hand down**

Specter: And Methiase., no more questions about murders that don't happen here. People die from my OC's, not in what made them.

Methiase:

Yuzura: Yo. Did I miss anything?

Specter: The usual. (I wrote this out three times. Anyone feeling Deja vu?) And Juuroumaru whacked your bro.

Yuzura: **busts out laughing** I missed that! Oh man, Juuroumaru-kun you get mega awesome-ness points!

Juuroumaru: **waves at Yuzura**

Yuzura: Oh, and Akabane and his red (Alucard) and white (Kyouji)deaths are upstairs. Did you call them and not notice?

Specter: Doesn't matter, their usual room isn't hooked up stupidly to the lights. Have fun?

Yuzura: She dropped off and hasn't woken up yet.

Specter: Sickening. I'll be ashamed to wake up later than eight or eight-thirty.

Riko, Shinmaru, Yuzura, and Sesshoumaru: **nods**

Soumeisa: What's wrong with you people?

Yuzura: Say Juuroumaru-kun, let's put a little space between you and Mr. Touchy. Riko told me. How could you, and to Juuroumaru-kun too! You know he's the most violent one here… And FYI, you can't have your master cause she hates men. **pets Juuroumaru** You are so cute!

Methiase: I am aware of that. **watches Juuroumaru go to the kitchen** (standing upright against what some of you may think…)

Shinmaru, Specter, Yuzura, and Sesshoumaru: **shuth or Inubash**

Methiase: Oh my God. Ouch. (he's being serious)

Specter: STOP LOOKING AT HIM! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! _HELLO?_ HIS MATE HAS BEEN SITTING RIGHT THERE-- **points at Sesshoumaru** --THE WHOLE TIME!

Methiase: **looks at Sesshoumaru** The one some of you call 'sama?' You?

Sesshoumaru: **cracks knuckles**

Specter: If you say something like I haven't noticed him, I'm gonna let everyone hit you again.

Methiase: And there's another?

Everyone but Nasei, Juuroumaru, and Sesshoumaru: **nods**

Juuroumaru: **pokes head around kitchen door** Sago. (for the die-hard-somewhat-classic-but-not-really-old-anime fans, you will recognize Sago from 'Shinzo.' I was a fan of the first season mostly. The hyper form is the one that Sesshoumaru and Juuroumaru are paired with. If you wanna look it up, just type Sago and/or Shinzo in a search engine)

Sago: **throws doors open** Who's watching my Juuroumaru-kun?

Methiase (thinking): _He's like Kuronue, only blue and with shorter white hair._

Specter:** points at Sago** Leave or go upstairs, preferably leave. You may be Juuroumaru-kun's other, but you lose points cause you scare him… kinda. Plus you're not allowed to hit Methiase.

Methiase, Shinmaru, Riko, and Yuzura (thinking): _But Sesshoumaru is?_

Sago: Fine. Kisses first. **goes into kitchen** Juuroumaru-kun! **heart**

Juuroumaru: Saago! **heart** (insert love making sounds here. Nah I'm kiddin.)

Sago: **comes back out** Specter-kun-sensei. **bows** Yuzura, Sensei, Koibito, Rinmoru-dashi—

Riko: None of you dare repeat that. **anime forehead pulse** Stop calling me that. **bigger forehead pulse**

Sago: —Soumeisa, and oh… he got killed again? Well I love you too, Nasei. **goes over to Sesshoumaru and kisses him** And you're Methiase right? The OC not created by Specter-kun-sensei. **bows, grabs Sesshoumaru's hand** Stop looking at our Juuroumaru-kun. I don't care if you're blind. **Akabane smirk**

Specter and Soumeisa: **cracking up** (see Shigure of 'Fruits Basket' vol. one)

Sago: I'm off! I'm actually supposed to be somewhere, yay. Pleasure seeing/meeting you all. **leaves**

Juuroumaru: **comes out of kitchen with a tray of kashiwa-mochi**

Specter, Soumeisa, Nasei (food revival): Kashiwa-mochi!

Shinmaru: You think you can take food without being all touchy this time? If he offers…

Methiase: **sweatdrop**

Yuzura: As an OC yourself, you really shouldn't target actual series characters. You'll get into lots of flames.

Specter: **shuth**

Yuzura: WTF! **anime forehead pulse**

Specter: He doesn't know what you mean by those flames.

Yuzura: How the hell was I supposed to know? (cross)

Specter: Through Kuronue.

Yuzura: **Inubash** KU—fucking—SO!

Specter: Same to ya! **fight cloud**

Riko: This is more interesting than Shinmaru vs. Nasei.

Shinmaru: Because you don't know who's going to win.

Juuroumaru: **offers plate to fight cloud**

Yuzura and Specter: Thanks Juuroumaru-kun! **take a few kashiwa-mochi** Cheers! **eat** RAAAAH! **fight cloud**

Riko, Nasei, Soumeisa, Methiase: **sweatdrop**

Juuroumaru: **offers to Riko**

Riko: Thanks Juuroumaru. These look really good.

Juuroumaru: **hands plate to Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru: I suppose you want me to share, right?

Juuroumaru: **sits between Riko and Sesshoumaru, then lays head on Sesshoumaru's lap**

Sesshoumaru: **hands plate to Shinmaru** Are you just going to fall asleep like that? **leans over and murmurs demon tongue to him**

Shinmaru: Kashiwa-mochi, the sweetened rice cake—Juuroumaru usually puts a sweetened paste in the rice—wrapped in oak leafs.

Methiase: What culture makes these?

Shinmaru: The Japanese.

Soumeisa: The Chinese did too before the Japanese stole it. But by then we had forgotten.

Methiase: These foods are strangely edible… what sets this cuisine apart from others so that I may eat it?

Specter, Shinmaru, Sesshoumaru, Soumeisa and Yuzura: Organic.

Yuzura: YOU LOSE SUCKER! **anime forehead pulse**

Specter: **anime swirly eye**

Riko: Only took five minutes as opposed to the usual twenty seconds it takes for them to get distracted and forget.

Yuzura: **points at Specter** I blame her.

Specter: **shuth** URUSAI! **anime forehead pulse**

Yuzura: NAAAAANNIIII! **anime forehead pulse**

Shinmaru: You're only prickly about it because that's what the fake Kuronue said.

Yuzura: I'd hit you, except I don't think anything would happen.

Shinmaru: That's not my problem.

Methiase: **shuth**

Shinmaru: Ow. (he's being serious) **from his leaned over from the hit position** How do you know what a 'shuth' is?

Methiase: I don't. Did that really hurt? I don't know what made me do it, forgive me Sensei.

Shinmaru: **sits up and leans back like nothing happened** Well I felt it. But that's about it. You're forgiven. **cricks neck** I wish Otouto would hit like that.

Methiase: I could teach him—

Shinmaru: He hits too hard. He wastes energy. I think he's really trying to kill me out there, which is why I go for the hair.

Riko, Yuzura, Sesshoumaru, and Soumeisa: **part anime fallback with lines over face**

Nasei (koffing): You wouldn't **koff** say that if you hadn't cut your hair. **koff**

Specter (offhand): Course by now it be thirty feet long and multi colored…

Sesshoumaru and Riko: **still part anime fallback with lines over face**

Shinmaru: Hence why I cut it. I'm going to cut yours eventually.

Nasei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOO-O-OH! **takes a breath** NOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-O-OH! **koff** (he went flat on his back a while ago)

Sesshoumaru: **beams a kashiwa-mochi at him**

Specter: **cracking up**

Yuzura: Sensei, nani o shimashtaka? (what did you do?) **points at Methiase**

Shinmaru: **starts singing 'Despar' by Gackt**

Yuzura: Fully?

Shinmaru: Watashi to Otouto to Soumeisa to Sesshoumaru… emmm, chotto… (Nasei, Soumeisa, Sesshoumaru and I… just a little…)

Yuzura: Creator-sama?

Shinmaru:** points outside**

Yuzura: Riko-kun?

Shinmaru: Makai.

Yuzura: …Juuroumaru-kun?

Shinmaru: **points outside** With Creator-sama. (a/n: I'll give five bucks to the first person who can figure out what they were talking about)

Yuzura:

Methiase: I missed something…

Yuzura: AND YOU DIDN'T WAIT FOR ME!

Specter and Soumeisa: **anime fallback**

Shinmaru: Gomen. I didn't realize Kuronue already favored him. To-ni-kaku, you were with Howl (he says it Haoru).

Yuzura: **anime depressed spirals**

Shinmaru: Soumeisa got in licks where you want them…

Soumeisa: EHHH? I already have Riko to beat me up!

Shinmaru: Can't have her beating up on Otouto, that's my job. Nasei got to eat for a bit…

Yuzura: NAAAAAAAANIII! **pissed**

Methiase: I'm getting this ominous feeling this has something to do with me.

Shinmaru: (to Yuzura) Hentai.

Yuzura: You be quiet. You're the one who did it.

Shinmaru: I had to treat my patient. He asked a very important question after all.

Yuzura: What's your excuses?

Sesshoumaru: Not an OC. Free will.

Yuzura: Fine. What about you two?

Nasei: Nii-kun forced me.

Soumeisa: Trance.

Methiase: 'Nii-kun'?

Shinmaru: That's me, 'older brother.'

Yuzura: …DAMN! **sits down on the floor and starts fake crying** BA-KA-RA-SAAA! (this-is-re-di-cu-lous!)

Specter: **shuth** Urusei.

Yuzura: **anime swirly eye**

Riko: Unexpected twist.

Cell phone (guess who's): MISSING TRUTH AND FOEVER, KISSING LOVE AND TRUE YOUR HEART—

Riko: Hello? **stands up, letting Juuroumaru's legs stretch out**

Methiase (thinking): _And Juuroumaru sleeps through this mess?_

Riko: Later. **walks out** I'm coming, damn you—

Specter: So goes my wonderful tale.

Soumeisa, Nasei, Shinmaru, and Sesshoumaru: You are not Ayame.

Hiei (from outside hallway): And for good reason.

Specter: GET LOST YOU BAKA HI-KOORIME! **anime forehead pulse**

Hiei: Yukin's locked in the fox and chimera's room, just so you know.

Specter (sarcastic): Wonderful…

Raenef IV (from overhead): Sensei?

Specter: Enh?

Methiase: Why do you call her 'sensei?'

Shinmaru: Her official title is Professor Specter. Specter is just for short.

Specter: Come down and meet my koibito's yami… since you're already up there. Damnit I'm gonna kill Hiei!

Methiase: This Raenef sounds different.

Specter: That's because this is the demon lord Raenef IV, not the merprince.

Raenef: Your fanfiction title for this place is 'Specter Bastion' right? **looks around in main room** I've been here before right? **notices stadium** Did you put that in recently?

Specter: **takes Raenef's hands** Master Raenef, I can't thank you enough for allowing me to add your trademark hat to my collection (see the-yet-to-be-posted '10 things you never do around...' series for Akabane). **bows** How you been?

Raenef: Dead?

Specter: Join the club. Here's Methiase. **leads him over** Demon lord Raenef IV, Methiase.

Raenef: **takes Methiase hand** The honor yours, the pleasure mine. **kisses hand**

Specter: **shuth** And he called Akabane pretentious…

Raenef: You don't have to hit me for it. It's not like I'm Krayon…

Methiase: An honor to grace myself in the presence of a true demon lord.

Raenef: A dead one, so worry not for the wrath of talking behind my back as the foolhardy professor does.

Specter: **crossly** You wanna take me on?

Raenef: **sits between Specter and Methiase** Hey Sensei, long time no see.

Shinmaru: One would think you like it that way.

Shinmaru and Raenef: **thumbs down to each other** GROW UP DAMNIT! (this is their standard greeting)

Raenef: (to Methiase) Sa, how are you doing? **starts stroking Methiase's bangs **How did a peculiar creature like you come from Specter's conscious?

Shinmaru: He didn't.

Raenef: Oh. **leans closer and breathes deeply** You're masked as if those three **points at Soumeisa and Nasei, nods at Shinmaru** and Lord Sesshoumaru have been on you.

Soumeisa:** koff**

Sesshoumaru: (to Raenef) Juuroumaru made kashiwa-mochi if Sensei didn't take it all.

Methiase: **touches his face** Is that an after affect?

Shinmaru: **passing plate off to Raenef, nodding at Juuroumaru**

Raenef: Aw, Juuroumaru-kun! **blows a kiss** I'll be quiet.

Shinmaru: He means your scent is clouded from our demonstration.

Specter: You realize I'll find out from the player.

Nasei (he's alive again): **sits up**

Nasei, Soumeisa, Shinmaru, and Sesshoumaru: Oh shit…

Raenef: I missed something. **munching on kashiwa-mochi** Mmm, so good.

Shinmaru: (to Nasei and Soumeisa) Go get the player!

Specter: Yuzura, go get the player! YUKIN!

Yukin (from overhead): Yes, m'lord?

Specter: DO NOT LET ANYONE NEAR THE PLAYER, UNLESS IT'S YUZURA! GOT IT?

Yukin (overhead): Yes, m'lord.

Soumeisa: Shit! **runs out room door in front of Yuzura**

Shinmaru: (to Sesshoumaru) Help us!

Sesshoumaru: Um, hello? **motions to Juuroumaru**

Shinmaru: **comes over to pick up Juuroumaru**

Sesshoumaru: You really want to incur his wrath don't you?

Shinmaru: …Kuso…** notices Specter escaping** MATTE!

Specter: **Inubashes Nasei** Stay down. **notices Shinmaru** OH SHIT! **runs out with Shinmaru behind**

Raenef: If there ever was a time to escape, now is it. Nasei—the infamous Hell's Angel—out cold… and the rest of are not Specter's people.

Methiase: **stands up and softly whistles**

Raenef: You play no tune.

Methiase: **jumps into ring beside Nasei** It guides me, though I actually don't need to use my technique for the time being with this second sight.

Sesshoumaru: Don't know if you'll be able to do much. His Forever Bleed curse kinda ensures he won't die like that.

Raenef: **leans over empty space to pet Juuroumaru** Did I miss Sago, m'lord?

Sesshoumaru: Sago came to our dearest's aid and was promptly kicked out by Specter. Either her or Riko, he called him Rinmoru-dashi again...

Raenef: Ah I see. It's turned into a circle where when either of you comes, Mushrambo, Fujiwara-no-Sai and Inutaisho follow.

Specter (overhead): (to Mushrambo)YOU! PAY UP FOR BREAKIN MY PLAYER! **anime forehead pulse**

Raenef: See?

Specter (overhead): NO! N-N-N-N-N-N-NO-NO! WAIT! INUTAISHO-SAMA WAIT! OH SHIT—

Inutaisho (from overhead): **throws Sou'unga through the floor so point is poised over Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru: **not looking up** I don't want the thing now… (this will make more sense when I post 'What happens to me?')

Inutaisho: **pulls up Sou'unga, floor repairs itself**

Soumeisa: _YOU_ AREN'T ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY HAIR!

Yuzura: SHOVE IT BITCH!

**explosion**

Sesshoumaru: Ladies and gentlemen, Karasu has left the building and hasn't come back since he did the first and final time. Yu Yu Hakusho fans will note this especially.

Raenef: (to Methiase) Give up he's not gonna die. Why don't you come back over here and sit with us? **Akabane smirk**

Sesshoumaru: He doesn't want to be tamed before wooing his master.

Raenef: You mean any more than he was by you? (to Methiase) If you're worried, just bring the dead weight over here and put him on the floor.

Methiase: **picks up Nasei bridal style and lays him on the couch on Raenef's side, then sits back between him and Sesshoumaru**

Raenef: Has Specter pronounced you a doll yet? (Kenshin is my Doll King, figure out what I mean from that)

Methiase: **does a snap back like Quinn in 'Full Moon Rising'** …Um, what?

Raenef: I guess that's a no. You know I wasn't joking when I said you should leave now if you're going to…

Methiase: Why? What's about to happen?

Raenef and Sesshoumaru: Any number of things.

Raenef: Mushrambo could be coming to ask Juuroumaru-kun how he fixed the player.

Sesshoumaru: Soumeisa, Shinmaru and possibly Yukin and/or Mushrambo could've destroyed the current player.

Raenef: Specter, Yuzura and possibly Yukin and/or Mushrambo could've saved the current player.

Sesshoumaru: They could be playing it back and watching it.

Raenef: I missed something good didn't I?

Sesshoumaru: You seem close to reenacting it, alone mind you.

Raenef: Anything else?

Sesshoumaru: Juuroumaru hit Kuronue, not nicely. And you missed when Methiase first came in. Specter had set Youko, Kuronue and Yukin in the center-stage and his second sight kicked in upon the doors opening.

Raenef: He hit Kuronue! **little cackle** Oh, that aside. **turns back to Mathiase** Kuronue flicked off the lights didn't he?

Sesshoumaru: **nods**

Raenef: Hm… Anyone else upstairs? Inutaisho. (to Inutaisho) Inu-tou-san! (mr. dog father (literally))

Sesshoumaru: Nani! (wtf nani)

Raenef: (still to Inutaisho) Hit something electric please!

Overhead: **sound of something sliced**

**lights go out**

Everyone fighting upstairs: _**HOLY SHIT! KUSO!**_ **mega anime forehead pulse**

Juuroumaru: **wakes up… sits up **(no he is not afraid of the dark)

Sesshoumaru: You'll be taking the left then?

Methiase (thinking): _What's wrong with this house?_

Raenef: Me first. **runs hands through Methiase's clothing** Mm, he is built.

Sesshoumaru: (to Juuroumaru) You can play with him too. Were not Specter's OC's.

Raenef: We'll let you have the good part Juuroumaru-kun.

Juuroumaru: **shakes head** Mine… Sesshoumaru… Sago…

Sesshoumaru: **kisses Juuroumaru's forehead** Yes, I'm yours. You can go back to sleep then if you want, we'll go out for lunch once the lights come back on. Care to join us Master Raenef?

Raenef: Who else is?

Sesshoumaru: Besides us and Sago, the Colored Death Trio.

Raenef: Alright then. **sucking/licking Methiase's neck **You better hurry or I'll have him all… **licking/kissing Methiase's collarbon**e And no guarantee of the lights… **reaches through pants to grab Methiase's member**

Methiase: **moaning** It's happening again… the greedy desire… **gasps as Raenef squeezes his member**

Raenef: It's called lust, dear, and it's one of the mortals seven deadly sins. **trailing kisses down Methiase's chest, sucks one nipple**

Sesshoumaru: **grabs Raenef's hair and pulls him up**

Methiase: **gasps at having warmth yanked away**

Raenef: Itai... (he's tender headed)

Sesshoumaru: Me first. I was up here last time.(pushy ain't he? **Akabane smirk**)

Raenef: **pulls up Methiase's member** Sa, I've already got him. **semi-pouting**

Sesshoumaru: **looking at Methiase's member** Soumeisa wasn't lying…

Raenef: He's blushing. **kisses his red cheeks** Hn. You win this time m'lord. **trails claws over Methiase's chest**

Sesshoumaru: **leans across Methiase's lap with his back to him** The sensual touches come in many forms, other than what the tongue and lips can do. **starts pumping his member**

Methiase: **gasps, arches back, closes his eyes**

Sesshoumaru: But even so, they work the best. **takes in Methiase's member**

Methiase: **moan/gasp, bucks**

Raenef: Hey, hey, easy… **holds him down** Lord Sesshoumaru's got a freakish tongue and demon teeth, but you can't wildly move about. You'll distract us… pay attention to me instead… **kisses him, forcing his mouth open **(like that's gonna help him stop moving around)

Methiase: **gasps** (in protest)**, bucks against Raenef and Sesshoumaru's weight** (futilely, unfortunately)**, grabs Sesshoumaru's hair and Raenef's robe, pulls out of kiss**

Raenef: My mistake. I should've asked before entering. Forgive me, I am truly sorry. **strokes Methiase's bangs** Are you done Lord Sesshoumaru? **uses other hand around Methiase's waist to trace his abs**

Sesshoumaru: **takes in as much of his member has possible and sucks hard**

Methiase: **gasps/cry/moan, pulls Sesshoumaru's hair**

Sesshoumaru: Hacha… (he means it like 'I didn't think you'd pull my hair,' actually…)

Methiase: **panting heavily**

Sesshoumaru: **trails kisses up his chest and neck** Your turn Master Raenef. (why are the lords the polite ones to each other? Everyone else, take note of this as you'll note they all beat the shit outta each other...)

Raenef: Thank you m'lord. **leans in the same position Sesshoumaru did, trails claws teasingly over Methiase's member**

Methiase: **writhing** (hopelessly again) **panting**

Sesshoumaru: Don't draw blood…

Raenef: Of course not. **licks/sucks part of member Sesshoumaru didn't take in**

Methiase: **moans**

Sesshoumaru: You really do squirm too much… **stroking Methiase's bangs, kissing neck and collarbone** Mmm, digressing… What Master Raenef did is only a little of what more possessive lovers do, but we realize we are out of line for someone like you… Always right a wrong the way Master Raenef did. **kisses the corner of his lips**

Raenef: **takes in Methiase's member**

Sesshoumaru: **bites/sucks the sensitive point between his neck and shoulder**

Methiase: **bucks** (still not getting anywhere), **moans hard**

Sesshoumaru: Most men would prefer their women to have Raenef's ability to shove things down his throat and not choke. (a/n: there's a word for that. What is it?)

Methiase: Se-Sesshoumaru… **leans head back, moans** What… causes this?

Sesshoumaru: **kisses exposed neck** Lust is your arousal of our touches, combined with your desires for more. **trails kisses down to one nipple** And by us giving you more, your body grows hot with want. **(gently)bites/sucks/kisses his nipple**

Raenef: **strokes claws on inside of Methiase's legs**

Methiase: **moaning** Don't do that… not pleasing…

Sesshoumaru: Before I forget, I only think its fair that I am allowed to kiss you as Master Raenef did… with your consent. **brushing lips over Methiase's**

Methiase: **nods**

Raenef: **sucks harder**

Methiase: **arches back, gasps, opening to Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru: **kisses him, thrusting tongue inside**

Raenef: **takes in all of Methiase's member ****and sucks hard**

Methiase: **breaks away from Sesshoumaru's kiss, arching, bucks** (not working),**cry/moans hard**

Sesshoumaru: You'd better stop. He doesn't want to end in the same result as lemon… **restraining him, casually kissing his neck and rubbing hands over his chest**

Raenef: Mmmmmn… **slowly stops sucking, trails tongue up his member then kisses up his chest.**

Sesshoumaru: Forgive us for our force upon you, but did you gain knowledge of something new…? Something… exciting?

Methiase:**little less moaning**Yes.

Sesshoumaru: Then I believe it was worth it… **turns to Juuroumaru **(he's been quietly smirking on and off at Mathiase's reactions during that little scene) Now I'm hungry for you…

Juuroumaru: **half whimpers, half purrs**

Raenef: **casually looks around Methiase to Sesshoumaru and Juuroumaru**

Sesshoumaru: (to Juuroumaru) You have an insatiable appetite...

Raenef: **nice Akabane smirk **

Methiase: **starts turning towards Sesshoumaru and Juuroumaru**

Raenef: Avert your eyes.

Methiase:** turns back around**

Raenef: You managed to swallow the yaoi put on Yukin, but I dare say if that reaction is any clue, you aren't ready to gaze on the sight of pure yaoi lemon.

Methiase: Lemon… I will have to ask my master to explain that a little more… and from her eyes I will know how to put what I learned to use.

Raenef: Heh. You are wise for one not patient. Now, I urgently suggest you heed my advice and try to get out of here.

Methiase: Should I say my goodbyes?

Raenef: I'll relay them, don't worry.

Methiase: If you insist… Then I'll be off. Raenef IV, Nasei, **inclines his head** Farewell. **not turning around** Sesshoumaru, Juuroumaru… **turns to look upward** Specter, Shinmaru-sensei, Yuzura, Soumeisa… and others… **inclines his head** Farewell.

Raenef: **blows kiss, waves handkerchief** You're so dramatic! (look who's talking)

Mathiase: I suppose I am. **leaves through mental waves**

Raenef: **waves goodbye** Sigh, and once they got up there, they watched all of that.

Nasei (he was conscious through all of that): **stifling laughter**

Sesshoumaru and Juuroumaru: M-hm.

All four: **sigh** Manly pride…

Raenef: ... We're still going out to lunch right?

Nasei: **anime fallback... fall off ouch **(not expecting that)

Sesshoumaru: M-hm.

**lights come back on**

Everyone upstairs fighting: **_OH MY FUCKING KENSHIN! NOW YOU TURN ON!_****mega anime forehead pulse**

Kenshin: Oro?

—End connection of 'Special Report 5000'

* * *

Specter: Welll I hope you enjoyed this random little happening/occurance anime/oc crossover thing. Just something to distract some of you from my not updated in forever other works. Thanks for reading. **nice anime smirk**


End file.
